Ben Hill County, Georgia
Ben Hill County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 17,634. The county seat is Fitzgerald. The constitutional amendment to create the county was proposed July 31, 1906 and ratified November 6, 1906. The county is named after Benjamin Harvey Hill, a former Confederate and United States Senator. Ben Hill County comprises the Fitzgerald, GA Micropolitan Statistical Area. The Ben Hill County Courthouse and Ben Hill County Jail are listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.5%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Route 129 * U.S. Route 319 * State Route 11 * State Route 90 * State Route 107 * State Route 125 * State Route 182 * State Route 206 * State Route 215 * State Route 233 Adjacent counties *Wilcox County - north *Telfair County - northeast *Coffee County - east *Irwin County - south *Turner County - west Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 17,484 people, 6,673 households, and 4,631 families residing in the county. The population density was 69 people per square mile (27/km²). There were 7,623 housing units at an average density of 30 per square mile (12/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 63.25% White, 32.64% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.28% Asian, 2.85% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. 4.58% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,673 households out of which 33.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.20% were married couples living together, 17.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.60% were non-families. 26.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county the population was spread out with 27.50% under the age of 18, 9.70% from 18 to 24, 27.00% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 13.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 91.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,100, and the median income for a family was $33,023. Males had a median income of $26,750 versus $19,547 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,093. 22.30% of the population and 18.70% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 33.30% are under the age of 18 and 17.60% are 65 or older. Education Communities *Fitzgerald *Queensland *Bowen's Mill See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Ben Hill County, Georgia References Category:Ben Hill County, Georgia Category:1906 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1906 Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Fitzgerald, Georgia micropolitan area